


Song Parodies for Fan Fiction.

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 3am musings, Disney, Merlin - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Song parodies, Supernatural - Freeform, some are better than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when I can't sleep I write song parodies for my fandoms, mostly using Disney songs...I am sorry.</p><p>Contents: <br/>A Way to Save the World (Mulan's A Girl Worth Fighting For); Arthur Pendragon (Puff the Magic Dragon); An Angel of the Lord (Hercules' Won't Say I'm in Love); Chuck Help the Hunters (The Hunchbacks' God Help the Outcasts); Padalecki Song (Pete's Dragon's Passamashloddy); Did You Miss Me? (Little Mermaid's Under the Sea); Sherlock (Beauty and the Beast's Gaston); Be Prepared (Lion King's Be Prepared); Angel of the Lord (Sound of Music's 16 Going on 17); Poor Unfortunate Castiel (Little Mermaid's Poor Unfortunate Souls); Part of Dean's World (Little Mermaid's Part of That World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Way to Save the World – SPN / A Girl Worth Fighting For – Mulan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the fandoms or the songs I am converting.

**A Way to Save the World – SPN / A Girl Worth Fighting For – Mulan**

For a long time we’ve been ganking fugly monsters

We drive an Impala and call ourselves Winchesters

With our knives and guns, we’re wayward sons

On the road so far

 

Hey! Think of instead, a way to save the world

What?

That’s what I said! A way to save the world

 

I want to behead all the vamps, and bring the Alphas down

I want to exorcize demons, and drive Baby ‘round town

I couldn’t care less what you are or what you’ve done, bitch

It all depends on what will stop you—bullet, knife, salt

(Baby: _vrooooommmm_ )

 

Bet the shifters thought we didn’t carry silver

And I’ll bet that witch was surprised when we killed her

You can guess what we have ganked the most since we got back from Hell

What do we want? A way to save the world!

 

My gun will shoot all these asshats caught in my devil’s traps

Uh, how about I man the flashlight, and navigate the maps?

(Bitchfaces)

 

Oh, saving people, hunting things, the family business!

He thinks he’s such a demon killer (choking)

I’ve got books with every fix back home in Sioux Falls

Because my boys will call me just to hear me say “Balls!”

 

But when Winchesters disguised as priests come knocking at your door

What do we want? A way to save the world

Wish that we had: A way to save the world

(Dean screaming), A way to save the…SONUVABITCH


	2. Arthur Pendragon – Merlin / Puff the Magic Dragon

**Arthur Pendragon – Merlin / Puff the Magic Dragon**

Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot

Ruled in his great kingdom in a land called Albion

With the help of Merlin, a mighty warlock,

He cut down foes and defended his people from evil, oh

 

Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot

Ruled in his great kingdom in a land called Albion

Together they would travel with the knights of table round

They fought off bandits with revel, Merlin kept them safe and sound!

 

Merlin lives forever, but not so his dear friends

Plated arms and hefty shields did not delay their ends

One sad day it happened, the prophecy came true

And Merlin the warlock, that day he came to rue

 

His head was bent in sorrow, his tears fell like rain

His king no longer drew a breath, nor called Merlin names

Without his other half, Merlin could not bear to smile

So Merlin that lonely warlock sadly lived for a great while, oh

 

Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot

Ruled in his great kingdom in a land called Albion

With the help of Merlin, a mighty warlock,

He cut down foes and defended his people from evil.


	3. An Angel of the Lord – SPN / Won’t Say I’m in Love – Hercules

**An Angel of the Lord – SPN / Won’t Say I’m in Love – Hercules**

Is there a prize for bad decisions?

I suppose I’ve already earned that

Humans aren’t worth the aggravation

Except for one (and maybe his brother)

 

Who d’ya think you’re kidding?

You gave up Heaven for him

Try to keep it hidden,

Cassie, we can see right through ya!

(That’s not my name.)

 

Wings, you can’t conceal it!

We know how you’re feeling

And who you’re thinking of

 

Oh, I don’t agree

That Dean feels the same way

(You swoon, you stalk, why deny it, oh oh)

But don’t you see?

I’m an angel of the Lord

 

I thought that I had learned my lesson

Naomi tested me well

My brethren tried to teach me right

But still it ended with my grace ripped out

Ohhhh

 

Cass, you can’t deny it!

Who you are and how you’re feeling

Baby in a trenchcoat,

Always answering his prayers

Face it, he’s a hot bloke

When you gonna ask him if he likes, likes, likes you back?

 

Ohhh, I can’t ask him, I won’t do it, no, no

(Shut up, show him, think of the pizza man!)

But don’t you see?

I’m an angel of the Lord

(We’ll sing it until you admit you’re in love)

 

You must be wrong

We’re too different

I must stay strong

And repent

 

(Cass, don’t be sad, it’s okay, you’re in love)

 

Ohhh, I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition


	4. Chuck Help the Hunters – SPN / God Help the Outcasts – Hunchback

**Chuck Help the Hunters – SPN / God Help the Outcasts – Hunchback**

SAM

I don’t know if you can hear me

Or if you’re even there

I don’t know if you would listen

To a hunter’s prayer

 

Yes, I know I’m an abomination

I shouldn’t speak to you

Still I see these visions and wonder

Are you showing me what to do?

 

Chuck help the hunters

Out of their depth

Show them the mercy

They don’t show monsters

Chuck help my brother

Forget all his sins

Chuck help the hunters

Or we won’t win

 

AMARA

I thank you, Dean

DEAN

What do you mean?

AMARA

You freed me from Cain’s Mark at last

DEAN

I didn’t know that this would be

BOTH

But now we are connected, inexplicably

 

SAM

Chuck, are you there?

We’ve need of you now

Amara is destroying all that we love

Please help my brother

Something’s gone wrong

 

I thought we all were

The children of Chuck

Chuck help the hunters

Children of Chuck


	5. Padalecki Song – SPN / Passamashloddy – Pete’s Dragon

**Padalecki Song – SPN / Passamashloddy – Pete’s Dragon**

How wonderful to see the Supernatural cast again! I…I’ve never known such warmth, such welcome, such loving actors

 

Thank you, thank you, thank you

I sense kindness

I sense loving personalities

And that’s why I feel that these are the best people around

 

I’ve loved watching Jim Beaver play Bobby Singer

Misha Collins and all his versions of Castiel

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Pelligrino

Osric Chau and Curtis Armstrong, Felicia Day and Jensen Ackles!

Mark A Sheppard is of course my favorite demon

And DJ Qualls is lovely to recall

 

But of all these characters

Good lord there’s one man

One person, one name on my lips

Why it’s Jared P…Padalehicky, uh, Palackadiddy, no no…

Packadidally, uh, Dalekipada, uh, P—P—Passadalassy

Uh, Dadalepacki, uh, Padamadada

Oh, I know! It’s Plackehidadi!

 

PEOPLE: No, it’s Jared Padalecki!

 

Of course, that’s what I meant to say!

I loved Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Ruth Connell makes a fantastic Rowena

Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict (God)

AJ Buckley and Travis Wester,

Step up now and be Ghost-Facers!

Jake Abel as Adam Milligan

Tim Omundson as Cain

And creepy teen Amara was Yasmeene Ball

 

But since I started watching, good lord there’s one man

One little bit of heaven in my heart

 

Why it’s Jared Padalehicky, no no

Palackadiddy, no, Packadidally, uh, Dadalepacki

P—P—Passadalassy, uh, Dadamapaddy, uh, Papapalacki?

Oh, I know! It’s Padalehicky!

 

PEOPLE: No, it’s Jared Padalecki!

 

Of course, haha! I knew it all the time.

 

Wait! Listen, I know a few more.

Lauren Tom, Kevin’s Mom!

Emily Perkins as Becky Rosen!

Steven Williams as Rufus Turner!

And every other character you can think of!

 

I’ve seen every episode

And I want even more

Viewers will come pouring in from land and sea

We’ll have tryouts for extras

Let’s start recording

Keep those cameras rolling on

I will do the watching!

 

Everyone on Supernatural comes to life again

You’ll be getting too invested by the day

 

It’s Jared Padalehicky, no, Palackadiddy, no no, Packididally

Uh, Dadalepacki, P—P—Passadalassy, D—D—Daddamapaddy

Papalacki, Lockeykey, Dalamalecki, Dillydally, Padalada hahahahahahahha!

 

PEOPLE: It’s Jared Padalecki!

 

I know!


	6. Did You Miss Me? - Sherlock / Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid

**Did You Miss Me? – Sherlock / Under the Sea – The Little Mermaid**

MORIARTY

Sherlock, listen to me. Your social life, it’s a mess. Life as a murderer is so much more fulfilling than being a detective!

 

The ashes are always grayer when somebody else is dead

You dream about stopping me, but get that one out of your head

Just think about us together, we’d be unstoppable

Forget about your friend John, with me anything’s possible!

 

Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

I have an iPod, you have a hot bod, definitely

Up in the Yard they work all day

But I have a game that we can play

While we’re dissecting corpses and sexting

Did you miss me?

 

Sherlock, have you figured it out yet?

You’ve only one more hour

Sherlock, have you found your John yet?

Have you checked at the tall tower?

 

But John isn’t in the tower

He’s in for a much worse fate!

Soon little John will blow up

So hurry up and don’t be late!

(Oops!)

 

Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

I’m gonna kill you anyway someday

I owe you a fall!

 

The man with the key is the king

Honey, you should see me in a crown

We’re meant for each other,

Without me you’re nothing

Did you miss me?

Sherlock, I did tell you

But did you listen?

Off you go, then!

 

Surely you understand that everything I do is planned

Don’t be boring or ordinary

Did you miss me?

 

The clock goes tick tock

The rules are for fools

The police are just geese

And they’re useless tools

The dead in your head

Will call for your fall

Soon John will be gone oh well

(Ha!)

Today we will play

A game you can claim

That winds up your mind

And stutters your heart

Lestrade and his friends

They know how this ends:

With a great big bang!

 

Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

 

When the timer starts to lower

It’s music to me

What do they have? Nothing of use

We have a lot of marbles loose

So we can kill here

Without feeling fear

Did you miss me?

 

Sherlock, just trust me

Be all you can be

Come and join me

Sherlock, just do it

You won’t even rue it

The bomb’s getting hotter

John, there’s the water

Sherlock, your choice now

It is never or now

Did you miss me?


	7. Sherlock – Sherlock / Gaston – Beauty and the Beast

**Sherlock – Sherlock / Gaston – Beauty and the Beast**

SHERLOCK

Who does he think he is? Moriarty has kidnapped the wrong man. No one takes my John and gets away with it!

 

MYCROFT

Sherlock.

 

SHERLOCK

I must find him. But where? Where?!

There must be a clue.

 

MYCROFT

Calm down.

 

SHERLOCK

What for? John is missing, and it’s all my fault.

 

MYCROFT

Of course it’s not, dear brother. Think, Sherlock!

 

SHERLOCK

(Huffily takes out violin.)

 

MYCROFT

Really, Sherlock, you are so dramatic

It’s hardly the end of the world

Do you not think John would be pragmatic

Even as dangers unfurled?

There’s no man alive intelligent as you

(Putting myself aside)

Everyone’s intimidated by you

And that’s why you are my pride~

 

No one’s smart as Sherlock

No one’s tart as Sherlock

No one’s cheeks’ are incredibly sharp as Sherlock’s!

For there’s no one in London as pretty

Perfect, a pure paragon.

You can ask any Doyle, Mark or Steven

And they’ll tell you whose side you’re on

 

CHORUS (MRS. HUDSON, MOLLY HOOPER, LESTRADE, ANDERSON, DONOVAN)

No one’s been like Sherlock

A sociopath like Sherlock

 

MYCROFT

No one’s got a blue scarf ‘round his neck like Sherlock

 

SHERLOCK

As a specimen, yes, I’m extraordinary

 

CHORUS

My, how uncouth, that Sherlock!

At two-two-one, Baker Street

 

MYCROFT

For goodness’ sakes!

Put your clothes on.

 

CHORUS

No one thinks like Sherlock

Greets the queen like Sherlock

 

MYCROFT

No one refuses to put on his pants like Sherlock

 

CHORUS

For there’s no one as surly and petty

 

SHERLOCK

Oh, I may be on the side of the angels…

 

MYCROFT

When you locate the doctor you’ll be ready

 

SHERLOCK

Of course!

And Moriarty will regret ever starting this game!

 

CHORUS

No one quips like Sherlock

Uses whips like Sherlock

 

MYCROFT

No one gets momentarily exiled like Sherlock

 

SHERLOCK

I’m the world’s only consulting detective

 

When I was a child I thought I was a fool

And so did Mycroft, my brother

Now that I’m grown I see that I was no fool

The dim-witted goldfish were the others

 

CHORUS

Oh my, how rude, that Sherlock!

No one deduces like Sherlock

Observes like Sherlock

 

MYCROFT

Then causes far too much discordance like Sherlock

 

SHERLOCK

Shut up, everybody, shut up! I’m trying to think.

 

ANDERSON

Oh, for God’s sake.

 

SHERLOCK

Shut up!


	8. Be Prepared – Supernatural / Be Prepared – The Lion King

**Be Prepared – Supernatural / Be Prepared – The Lion King**

CROWLEY

I know that cognitive abilities

You all lack, and that’s no surprise

But idiotic as you are, possibilities

I add to my agenda as they arise

 

It’s clear from the Winchesters’ expressions

They know something that I do not

But we’re talking demons and possessions

And I’ve got something called leadership, you lot!

 

So prepare to seal the deal with a wet kiss

Be prepared to bow to your king

Look out, Moose and Squirrel

I’m the new king of Hell

 

ROWENA

Look at you, Fergus!

 

CROWLEY

Mother, don’t make a fuss.

 

I know it sounds sordid, but you’ll be rewarded

When at last the Winchesters are dead

And with souls expertly procured

Be prepared

 

ROWENA

Aye, be prepared, you lowly demons! What’s next?

 

CROWLEY

The death of Dean Winchester

 

ROWENA

Shall I help?

 

CROWLEY

No, Mother! I’ve got a plan—and it’s foolproof.

 

ROWENA

Excellent! And then Samuel? A spell? A deal? Fergus, what if—

 

CROWLEY

Mother! I will take care of it.

 

ROWENA

I’m only trying to—

 

CROWLEY

I am the king! Do my bidding, Mother, not the other way around.

 

ROWENA

All right, all right. Long live the king, Fergus, long live the king.

 

I’m so proud my son is now royal

I always knew that you’d become great!

 

CROWLEY

Of course, I’m sure you’ll be quite loyal

And not your own desires try to sate

The future is riddled with prizes

And though I’ll be reaping the best

I must have the Winchesters’ demises

Or you’ll all be exterminated like pests!

 

So prepare for the deal of the century

Be prepared for the bloodiest war

Meticulous planning, and our actions damning

Centuries of denial is simply why I’ll

Be king undisputed, respected, saluted

And seen for the demon I am!

 

Yes, the Winchesters will soon be dead

Be prepared!

Yes, the Winchesters will soon be dead

Be prepared!


	9. Angel of the Lord - Supernatural / 16 Going on 17 - Sound of Music

DEAN:  
You wait, Castiel, on a dark back street  
For night to turn to daytime  
Your timing, Cass, could use a tweak  
So I can catch some nap time

CASTIEL  
Some nap time

DEAN  
You're not like the other junkless douche bags  
Cass, you are family  
You've died and come back, and you saved my ass  
Castiel, don't you see?

You're not like your full of crap brothers  
Angels will fall in line  
They suck ass and, let's be honest,  
God's saved you a dozen times.

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken

You need someone taller and wiser  
Throwing you all these clues  
I'm a hunter and a big brother  
I can show you how to

CASTIEL  
I'm an angel of the lord  
I'm not that naïve  
I don't understand that reference  
My "people skills" are "rusty"

I'm an angel of the lord  
And a mighty warrior!  
With my angel blade, and superpowers  
And knowledge of Christian lore

Definitely prepared was I  
To face all those demons  
Crazy as pie and brave was I  
To raise you from perdition

I don't need you, Dean Winchester,  
Telling me what to do  
You're a human, not my Father  
But I'll still love you


	10. Poor Unfortunate Castiel - SPN / Poor Unfortunate Souls - Little Mermaid

**Poor Unfortunate Castiel – SPN / Poor Unfortunate Souls – Little Mermaid**

CROWLEY

I admit that it’s my nature to be evil

They aren’t kidding when they call a demon

But you’ll find that my contracts are binding pacts

Negotiable, unbreakable, and enforced

Wait, stay!

I fortunately know a little magic

It’s a talent that I always have possessed

I can use it just this once, irreversibly

We can bypass demon laws, go straight to work

A small loophole…

 

Poor, unfortunate you, in pain, in need

Daddy ignores all your feelings,

Likes your siblings more than you

How do I know? I’ve a source

Poor, unfortunate you, so sad, so true

You’ve come calling at my crossroad

Crying, “Help me, Crowley, please!”

And shall I help thee? Why, of course

 

Now I give you fair warning, you’ll find yourself in mourning

When you wake to a lover cold and blue

Yes, you’ll have a happy life

But by the end you’ll be in strife

Oh, poor, unfortunate you!

So, have you got a deal?

 

CASTIEL

If I become human, I can be with Dean Winchester?

 

CROWLEY

But of course! Why not? Oh, silly me. We haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You don’t get something for nothing you know.

 

CASTIEL

But I don’t—

 

CROWLEY

I’m not asking much! A token, really, a trifle. You’ll never miss it. What I want from you is…your grace.

 

CASTIEL

My grace? But…without my grace, I’ll be locked out Heaven. I can never see my father or brethren again…

 

CROWLEY

You’ll have your friends! Get a cat, for hell’s sake! And who could resist those pitiful puppy eyes?

 

The humans here don’t have a lot of powers

They think the paranormal is a joke!

Yet they summon me constantly to beg miracles galore

And after all, angel what are demons for?!

Castiel, they don’t care about anything important

They think Al-Qaeda is their biggest threat

But they laugh and dance and sing

And eat until they choke

Monkey see monkey do to survive!

 

Come on, oh, poor unfortunate you!

Go ahead, make your choice

I’m a very busy demon and I haven’t got all night

It won’t cost much—just your grace!

Poor, unfortunate you, it’s sad, but true

If you want to cross the bridge, hot wings,

You’ve got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

I’m the King of the Crossroads, babe

The boss is on a roll

Poor, unfortunate Castiel!


	11. Part of Dean's World - SPN / Part of That World - Little Mermaid

**Part of Dean’s World – SPN / Part of That World – Little Mermaid**

CASTIEL

Look at that man. Isn’t he sweet?

Wouldn’t it be great if we could just meet?

Wouldn’t it be wonderful, wonderful beside him?

Look at his car, hear it purring

How many times has he tuned up that thing?

Looking at Dean, I only think

(Sigh.) We can never be

 

I’ve got wings and an angel blade with me

And my people skills are rusty

Even if I could approach…No, I couldn’t…

But if I could, I am sure, I’d want more

 

I want to be near Dean Winchester

I want to hear, want to hear him singing

Driving around in the—what’s is called again? Oh. Impala

With my wings I could fly so far

But I don’t need them to be with Dean Winchester

Getting to know him and meeting—what’s his name?—Sam

 

Here we could walk

Here we could talk

Here we could drink a beer together

Having free will

Wish I could be part of Dean’s world

 

What would I give if I could live down on this earth?

What would I pay to spend a day inside Dean’s heart?

I wonder if Dean would understand?

Would he love me as I love him?

Dean Winchester and me forever

No end in sight

 

And I promise to always watch over Dean

Help through tough times and soar through good ones

Learn to bake—uh, what’s the word?—Pie

 

Though it can’t be, wouldn’t I love

Love to hold Dean forever?

But…

I don’t belong, wish I could be

Part of Dean’s world


End file.
